Wild Welcome Home
by Sessha Kenshin
Summary: After a job away from home, Kenshin goes back to his family (Kaoru and their children) and...well, let's just say the Battousai showed Kaoru how much he missed her. (Rated M, continue reading full version at another website)
1. chptr 1 EDITED go to adultffnet

Wild Welcome Home

By Sessha Kenshin

Rated: M (contains adult situations..okay, to be blunt, this is a lemon!)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Ruruoni Kenshin.

Warning: This is very very graphic! Don't say I didn't warn you. Read at your own risk.

Kenshin walked home to his family after his job. He had been taking part- time jobs since Kenji's birth, to be able to support his family financially. After all, they can't just depend on Kaoru's savings all the time. Well, he didn't need to look for a job really, since the police wanted his support. So, he agreed, but only to work as a trainer for beginners and not to work on something that would need him away from home. As Kenshin's higher officer, Saitoh gave Kenshin his assignments but most of it didn't require Kenshin to be far from home. Not that Kenshin would ever accept a job that would force him to sleep away from his family. Neither would Kaoru agree to that, except for this one assignment when he had to guard a government official for 3 months. He accepted the offer, since the payment was high enough to support them for 2 years if not more.

Of course, Kenshin had to go through Kaoru first, reassuring her that he would come home and that after that job he would take about 2 months leave to compensate. He also remembered their farewell celebration in their room the night before he left.

As he was walking home, '3 months', he thought. 'I miss my family', and his thoughts trailed to how much he especially missed his wife. 'Tonight', he thought, 'I'll show her how much I missed her.' And that thought made him somehow fasten his pace.

It was noon, but he sent a letter telling them he'd be home at night to surprise them. 'They'll be very surprised with me coming home this early.' When he finally reached the Kamiya dojo, he opened the gates and proudly said, "Tadaima!"

Kaoru was preparing herself in their room. 'Kenshin's coming home today.' She smiled, 'Even if he arrives late, I have to look presentable.' And with that, she continued to fix her kimono and hairstyle. After checking herself in the mirror her husband bought for her, she heard a voice she immediately recognized and felt the familiar ki when someone called, "Tadaima!".

Kaoru stopped right away and ran to the door. She saw her husband smiling proudly at the gate, waiting for them. She rushed to him and instantly hugged him… oh, did I say hug? I meant, instantly attached herself to his body, her hands around his neck as his went around her waist. She slid her arms down and her hands touched his chest. She looked up at her husband's eyes with longing eyes as Kenshin looked down lovingly at her. He murmured in her ear "Did you miss sessha?" while pouting innocently.

Kaoru kept staring and started saying, "Okaeri-", but was cut off when Kenji and Shinta (their younger son) also attached themselves to their father's legs. Kaoru had to let go of Kenshin to give space for their children.

"'Touchan!" "Waaai! Waaai!" Kenshin chuckled at his sons' reactions. Kenshin gave his sons some much needed attention as he carried both of them in his arms, missing their company just as well. They played for a while on the porch. The two boys interrogated their father of his whereabouts and what he had 'been up to again', while he told them of his fights there using exaggerated phrases and funny imitations of how he did this and that. Kenshin just laughed at how his boys would imitate his way of speaking, a sense of pride coming to his senses.

The boys listened eagerly and laughed at their father, then were called to eat breakfast. Yep, Kaoru cooked for them. When they got married, Kenshin taught Kaoru how to cook and, although not as good as his, Kaoru's foods were now more edible.

Kenshin sat beside his wife, closer than needed… as usual. As he put the food in his mouth, he felt Kaoru's staring at his face for his reaction. He smiled at the thought, 'She's still worried?' Nevertheless, he teased his wife by pretending to be seriously thinking of the taste. "Hmmmm..." He said closed-eyed, as if contemplating. Kaoru, who was waiting patiently and worriedly for his reaction, encouraged him to continue. "'Hmm…' what?" He looked at their children who were at the moment too occupied swallowing their food before whispering to her in a low voice, "It tastes good." It was meant to have a deeper meaning, but he smiled at her innocently. Kaoru blushed and started eating. She dropped the meaning when he smiled, thinking that maybe it was just her imagination at missing him too much.

While eating, Kenshin had been listening to their children's talk about what they've been doing these past few months. His children were proud of their trainings, trying to show off to their father who got better. The sight of Kenji, the older of the two, shows off to his father the progress of his training, while Shinta tries imitating his brother with a serious face, made Kenshin feel proud of his boys. He's home at last, feeling contented at missing his family so much.

But once in awhile he'd be distracted with Kaoru passing by, and he'd be giving Kaoru sultry gazes. Kenshin's attention was going unnoticed by the children, but Kaoru noticed it; she tried to act as if she hasn't noticed either. She just kept on serving them food or eating quietly, patiently waiting. She really missed him, but thought that he could be too tired for the 'activities' that came to her mind. All she wanted to do was serve him, and by acting like she didn't miss him. She wouldn't give him 'ideas' - after all, knowing Kenshin, he'd probably give her anything she wanted even if he were tired.

However, Kenshin noticed the way Kaoru avoided him. 'So… if she likes to play,' he smirked, 'I can play.' So, he kept teasing her innocently all through the day. While washing the dishes, he'd come behind her and nuzzle awhile before pulling back. He'd accidentally touch her fingers & watch her reaction through hooded eyes. Kaoru could only stiffen and blush, feeling guilty for being so sensitive to small touches. 'Mou..baka Kaoru..calm yourself.'

While Shinta was on Kenshin's lap, the boy asked innocently, "how many people have sat on your lap, oto-chan? Shinta feels comfortable in daddy's lap." Grinning at his father, contented where he's at. "Well, there are you and your brother Kenji when he was younger." Kenshin answered, hugging Shinta. Kaoru was listening to their conversation. Glancing at her, Kenshin added, "and there's another one too." Kaoru caught the hidden meaning, blushed and scolded, "Kenshin! The children are around!" Shinta looked at his mother with a curious face, not knowing what she meant. Kenshin smiled before wearing his rurouni mask and answered innocently, "Oro! Kaoru, sessha doesn't know what you are talking about. Sessha was referring to Suzume who used to sit on sessha's lap to play". Kaoru blushed, stopping the argument. 'Mou! Kenshin! That was embarrassing!' With a 'hmf!' she turned around and walked off, Kenshin only chuckled.

Yahiko had grown up to a very fine young man. He moved away to Sano's apartment after Kenshin and Kaoru got married, to give them privacy and also to prove he could be independent too. But he would come by to the dojo for training and for food when he could not provide for himself at times. And just at the right time, Yahiko dropped by the dojo and saw that Kenshin was at the porch, playing with his children. He went over to welcome Kenshin.

After a little talk, Yahiko went away to fetch Sano and Megumi to tell them of Kenshin's arrival. Sano and Megumi had just gotten married and didn't have any children yet, so sometimes they would invite the two Himura boys to their home.

They dropped by their house to welcome Kenshin. After some chattering, they went back to their home taking the kids. They offered to take Kenji & Shinta so as to give them privacy and time to rest.

When they were gone, Kenshin closed the gates, 'Ah now we're all alone.' And with that, he went to look for his wife. He finds her chopping something in the kitchen. Without her knowing, Kenshin went to a table and sat right behind her. She was so concentrated on cutting she didn't notice her husband watching her from behind. Kenshin kept staring at his wife, and a fresh wave of emotion came through him as he remembered the nights he had to take alone on his job. 'Oh how I really miss her during those times…her sapphire eyes, her smooth skin, her hands that do naughty things, her long legs... the way they hug him as she...' Kenshin closes his eyes as if retraining himself.. 'Oi! Stop that before you get all horny.' 'Too late...'

He started to reminisce their farewell celebration. It wasn't actually a celebration, and it wasn't planned... or well, not how he had planned it anyway. He was really planning to make love to her the night before he went away.

But first, they argued about him leaving. Kaoru ran out of reasons, since Kenshin was making promises of compensating after his return. She was still trying to say something when Kenshin no longer resisted and kissed her to stop the argument. He remembered their argument during their lovemaking.

*** Flashback: Kaoru was lying on Kenshin's side of the futon with Kenshin above her. Both were trying to be on top; the one on top would be in control, thus winning the argument. Both were panting, unrelentless. Kaoru just wouldn't let go, wanting to 'teach him a lesson', but Kenshin distracted her by brushing the tip of his manhood over her clitoris, making round motions and turning Kaoru's words into moans. He smiled at the feeling and at the way his wife wriggled under him, trying to take him deeper. With a silent possessive growl, he whispered in her ear, "You belong on my bed." He kept on sliding the tip along her slick folds when Kaoru was again starting to argue. "Hmph! You better make sure NO ONE belongs on your bed but me." Her words were muffled when he deliberately moved inside her opening, as gentle as he could. "No one can ever take your place… on my bed… and in my heart." When he was fully inside, he laid his body on top of hers, her breasts brushing along his chest, his lips kissing hers passionately. She whimpered as he kept on moving inside her slowly. She grabbed onto his shoulders as they both shook to their climax. End of flashback ***

Kenshin sighed at his daydream. It really had gotten hard… I mean, hot in there. Kaoru finally noticed his presence after awhile, but acted as if she didn't have anything to say to him. Kenshin looked at the way his wife chopped the vegetables and took the opportunity to teach her as an excuse to touch her. He went to her, grabbing her hands from behind to show her the correct way. "Kenshin?" Kaoru froze at how her husband's hands slipped over hers. He only smiled and said, "You're getting better at cooking. Hm, at this rate, you would no longer have any use for sessha." He pouted acting very hurt at the thought. Kaoru laughed at him and smacked him gently at his arms before countering "Hm, so ne?", while giving him a smile. "Oro! Na-na-na-ni? Se-sessha… sessha…" Kaoru laughed heartily before saying, "Mou Kenshin! I was just kidding!" He also laughed nervously. He knew she was just kidding but his fears from being unworthy still got the best of him sometimes. 'Maa. Sessha needs to trust Kaoru,' he chided himself.

He was going to resume teaching her, when he saw that her hands were almost not in the correct position for cutting. But behind that act, Kenshin lightly nuzzled her neck while telling her, 'yes, that's correct.' When Kaoru would turn to look at his face, he would not let her and just push his body against her back. He tells her to continue, so as not to show the amused expression and the grin on his face. He'd also make sure he would tenderly caress her hands lovingly, while positioning them on a correct form.

After a while, he let her slightly shaky hands chopping while he placed his hands on her waist and continued nuzzling her. While smelling her, he blurted out, "Smells so good." "na-ni?" she asked slowly, also distracted. He smiled then innocently said, "..the soup. It smells good." "Oh." Kaoru tried to act as though he wasn't affecting her, though her shaky hands gave her away. With a satisfied smile, Kenshin walked out as though he didn't know the effect he gave her, putting on the rurouni façade as usual. "Mah sessha will be back de gozaru yo." Leaving an unsatisfied, pouting Kaoru at the counter, uninterested in what she was chopping anyway.

Kenshin went to the bathhouse to clean himself. He wanted to be fresh for Kaoru, not to smell like a rat after his long trip home. Suddenly he remembered how she smelled in the kitchen, the way her body fitted just perfectly to his front. 'O-kay…now I need a cold bath.' After taking a bath, he went to their room to wear a new gi and hakama.

When the sun was setting, Kaoru went by their bedroom to get [something]. Kenshin felt Kaoru's ki going into their bedroom. Thankfully, she didn't notice him. He waited for his wife to come in and closed the door slowly and unnoticeable. He looked over her form, unaware that all his emotions flowing inside him had got his eyes to turn almost amber in desire for his wife.

As the room darkened when the shoji door closed, Kaoru turned back to see her husband, eyes turned from violet to steel blue on the door, staring at her hungrily. She knew what it meant and shivered in anticipation, but she just stared at him, wary of his movements.

Kenshin smirked; his eyes held love, longing and lust, roving on her form. He slowly walked to his wife, all the while looking at her from head to toe as if he could undress her by looking. He stopped just half way, "Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru...How long since we've last… used this room?" He paused for another indication and meaning. Kaoru got the meaning and now understood that they both felt the same. They both missed one another and just needed to express it fully through lovemaking.

She saw his plan. Through the years of their marriage, Kaoru had known that Kenshin wanted to play rough once in a while showing her his 'Battousai' side… in bed, that is. Even though he did, he would still often be careful with her, always the worrywart. To make him feel confident enough that she wanted it too, she would always tease to break his restraint. So now that she had read through his plan, 'Oh no. You're not gonna get me that easily.' Kaoru wanted to say but just smiled innocently before…

Kenshin dashed after her closing their distance but his balance was a little off from distraction. He didn't want to scare his wife so he had not used all he knew from Hiten Mitsurugi. Kenshin only tripped over as he was only able to grab air and wall. He failed to catch his wife, who had immediately run to the other end of the room panting from excitement. Kaoru had managed to duck under his arms and run away from him. Kenshin started to stand slowly, not wanting to startle his wife, like a predator would to its prey, both of them quiet, trying to predict and focus on the others movements.

Kaoru paused, and kept on waiting for the right time. She gathered her courage and rushed outside their room, running as if her life depended on it. But Kenshin was just trailing closely behind her and when he got close enough, he dove to catch her, only to fall from the porch. Kaoru managed to side step just in time to evade him, smirking at his failed attempt.

But this time his fall was more controlled, as he didn't exactly fall with his whole body like the last time. He had his feet under, bent his knees as he fell and used that leverage to jump and made a move grab at her again. But she somehow sensed him and again was able to dodge away from his hands, giggling at her own little success. She ran towards the back of her house and used a secret passage that only she knew.

Kaoru looked back and saw that Kenshin hasn't been able to follow her. When she reached the dining room, she peeked inside as she crept slowly and quietly inside. Then, she heard something snap behind her. She looked back but saw nothing. Still looking in the direction, she kept on moving backwards, when she bumped into something… or someone. Kaoru realized immediately and tried to run away again, "Shimatta-!" but...

"Oh no, you don't." Kenshin growled out with a feral smile as he grabbed her from behind her waist, dragged her body to his, forceful but carefully enough not to hurt her, his left hand trapping her hands onto her waist. His right hand tried to move the collar of her kimono down as he started to frantically nuzzle and kiss her neck showing her how much he missed her. Kaoru continued to playfully push him away craning her neck so that he does not get to nuzzle her, whimpering "iiya..." playfully and seductively, making Kenshin smirk at her half-hearted attempts.

He paused for awhile to take a good look at his wife, her kimono loosened at the top, exposing her cleavage, her chest heaving with a flustered face. She looked delectable in such a state in his arms. "Be a good girl and stop running away… de gozaru." He said, a silent growl forming, knowing that this was how his wife teased him to show her Battousai. He smiled at the thought that his wife liked to play as well. "Kaoru's a good girl." She whispered in a childish voice and looking at him innocently as though she had done nothing wrong. He suddenly grabbed her hands, who were attempting to push her arms out for freedom. He smiled victoriously and said "you're mine... and I'll make sure I claim you again and again tonight.", putting emphasis on the word 'again'.

She pouted and asked in a childish voice, "What if I don't want to?" Kenshin stared at her seriously and found that in her expression, she wanted to, but... "Sessha would not do anything you didn't want…", he said in a restrained voice. But he continued, "but, too bad since I think you do.", with a smug grin on his face, peering through her eyes. She chuckled, "So you found out."

And with that, he turned his body around hers. He still hadn't let go of her arms, but his right hand went up to caress her beautiful face. After playing around, they stared lovingly at one another. "Let me make love to you, koishii." "Oh, Kenshin..." After that, he placed his right hand away as he leaned forward slowly, waiting for her rejection or approval. Kaoru only looked at his lips, anticipating his move. He gave her a very deep and passionate kiss, both moaning as their tongue continued playing with one another. He then moved his right hand to caress her left cheek and slowly moved it to her nape where he tilted her head so he could deepen their kiss.

Kaoru's moans got deeper as Kenshin continued to ravish his wife, pausing once in a while to let her breathe, his tongue rubbing against hers in a motion that reminded them both of the mating they both craved for. Her knees were beginning to weaken as he continued to lavish her with just a kiss, and his bluish eyes almost turning amber weren't helping her calming down. 'I missed you too.' Her hands tightened on his shoulder for support.

Sensing her uneasiness, Kenshin brought his hands down and carried her bridal style. Although she knew and craved for what they were about to do, she suddenly remembered where they were. "Kenshin-", she started to protest while being put down, but he silenced her by kissing her swollen lips. "Shhh. I've locked the doors." 'Oh. So that's where he's been when-'

He sat down and laid her body to straddle him on his lap. She was still wearing her kimono but during their vigorous running and play, it had loosened a bit allowing her free movements thus enable to straddle him. His arms wrapped on her waist and pulled forward so he could taste her neck, her arms rub down his back encouraging him to continue. Kaoru moaned and sighed when he found her lips as their tongues entangled themselves. They stopped for air while Kenshin whispered, "Sessha missed you a lot. I can't help but think about you and our family… especially you at night." He gave her a feral smile to emphasize the meaning before coming down to kiss her again. His hands made gentle massages on her hips as he continued to deepen the kiss, tasting her as a thirsty man would drink water. "You taste so good," he kissed her "... smell so good…", he nuzzled her neck, "and feels so good." He pulled her hips downwards as his went up, his embrace tightening around her body.

As he was about to kiss her again, he felt a delicate finger on his lips, stopping him from kissing her. He looked questioningly at her as she pouted at him, crossed her arms under her breasts, looked away and said, "hmph". "oro?" 'Don't tell me she wants to stop now. If she does… well, sessha would accept her refusal and stop for her but… gods, it would hurt.'

She looked away shyly, still pouting. Flashing her a smile, "Doushite no?" "Betsuni…" She answered, her eyes not looking at his, her pout telling him the contrary. "Sessha knows something is bothering you. Why don't you tell sessha de gozaru ka?" He gently coaxed her to tell him, his fingers gently turning her face to look at him. Still wearing that cute pout, she looked at him then down at his chest where she made tiny arousing circles with her fingers. "datte… you probably told any girl during your job that they smell, taste and feel good… hmph."

"Oro? Where did that come from?" He stared at her wide-eyed, baffled and wondering where the idea came from. No matter how long they've been together, he still finds it difficult to understand her.

She looked up again still pouting like a child who wasn't given a candy. "datte datte... I know that you and your comrades are probably having bonfires with bimbos dancing and flirting around." Kenshin could only stare at her as though she had grown another head. "But sessha is very faithful to you." "I know… I just… hm. I just missed you, that's all." He smiled. 'She's jealous of something that has never happened... would never, ever, happen.' "So... is sessha forgiven?", flashing her a teasing wink. "Kenshin!" she shouted with a glare. "Maa maa. Sessha is just teasing you. Sessha would never chase any girl… except for my wife, of course."

Kaoru blushed as she remembered him chasing her a while before, but still said, "Don't change the subject. I know you don't chase any girl around-" "Except you." She blushed, "Yes, except me, but- what worried me wasn't that. The girls are the ones chasing YOU." She concluded.

"Hmmm, except you again."

"Nani? I did too!"

"Oh yeah? When?", peering through her through his hooded amber eyes, boring through her eyes as if daring her.

"When? It's… it's… um...um..", eyes closed tightly contemplating the dare. "Ha! When we first met!"

She smiled at him victoriously, remembering her chasing the 'Battousai' down the street with a bokken in hand.

He paused as though waiting for more then sighed, "Only then?" Sigh. "Kaoru-dono doesn't chase me anymore." He said seriously, as if Kaoru didn't love him anymore. "Baka!", she shouted and hit him playfully as he laughed. "Hmph! And don't change the subject again." "Sessha's not, koishii."

He looked at her innocently before hugging her to kiss her again but— "Mou! Kenshin! I'm not done yet." "Done with what, de gozaru?", he said languishly, just wanting to hug her close. "Done with scolding you, of course!" "Demo, sessha did nothing." "Right. You didn't. But the girls did." "Girls? What girls?" "Kenshiiiin…", she fumed, her ki rising as she glared at her husband who kept avoiding the topic.

"Okay, okay. Sessha will explain." "Kenshin?" she dreaded. 'Oh no. What if something really did happen? What if… what if…' her thoughts led to more imaginations as her lips started to tremble. Panic sets in. "Ma-matte! Nothing happened! Se-sessha was just telling you what happened." Kenshin saw her lips as he started stuttering to keep from crying. "Don't you trust sessha?" Kaoru pouted again, "datte..." Sigh. "Sessha did not entertain them, de gozaru. It's true that, during bonfires, the men would want women dancing and flirting, and four women actually approached sessha and started flirting around." At that Kaoru's hands tightened at his chest. "Of course, they never got the attention they want from me. They still insisted on serving me though, causing some men to get either jealous or mad at me, while the others simply teased me. At first, I never paid attention to any of them…" 'At first?', and her brows knitted in worry but waited patiently. 'I must trust him.'

"I thought that the girls were not doing any harm and just served me with sake and food. But when they started to get bored and wanted to... um, play… they started touching sessha's chest and even one dared to touch… me…" he trailed, looking at Kaoru for any reaction. Her eyes were looking deeply at him very much worried, gulped and couldn't help but ask, "what did you do?"

Eyebrows knitting at the supposed weird question, "Well, let's just say they got to see the legendary Battousai for a while." She gasped. "Masaka! You… you… made love to-" She was cut-off when Kenshin shouted, "No!" Kenshin was surprised when she backed away, and her reaction was certainly not what he was hoping for, and he hugged her to him. 'She misunderstood… but oh my, what a very naughty thought.' He grinned inwardly and said, "I got mad at them… using Battousai's effect, which scared them a bit more than necessary." He smiled knowingly at her blush.

Kaoru blushed at her musings, and chuckled nervously. She was thinking hentai thoughts of Battousai, who Kenshin was prone to show every now and then during their intimate moments. But Battousai on those moments was not what most thought he would be. He was just as caring as the rurouni, only more aggressive.

Kenshin looked at her red face and with a playful grin, he poked Kaoru's sides then asked, "what... were... you... thinking... Kaoru?" He knew she took the word Battousai in another sense and couldn't help but grin at her blushing form. Kaoru caught up with his teasing and decided he should take some as well. She moved closer to his chest, again making small circles with her fingers and 'innocently' rubbed her thighs against his, "Mou! But I can't help it." She said with a cute pout. "Besides, you're the one who introduced me to him."

He smiled and moaned at her playing with him. But he made a move to stand. She grabbed him by his gi, "Where are you going?" He just chuckled and told her to wait for awhile. He lifted her off him before laying her whole body down on the mat. He went to the door, opened it and just checked if anyone is watching or not. After that, he turned to her, closed the door behind his back and knelt down. He was going slower than he had planned, but he would make sure this'd last longer and would be something they both would never forget.

Kaoru bent her right knee upwards, using her elbows to help her get up and look at her husband, who was taking too damn long. She watched as Kenshin kneeled and slowly crawled his way to her, giving her sultry gazes and a heated look. He reached her and toucher her stretched out left foot and slowly made his right hand glide sensually on her leg upwards in a circular motion.

Kenshin watched her facial expression turn from pleased into pleading look as he teased her by moving his hands in a circular motion upwards, only to move back down. When he was faced with her leg, he kissed her there and licked her upwards till where her loose kimono's opening would allow and heard her surprised gasp. He let go of her leg and continued to crawl upwards till his face aligned with her hips. Kenshin moved her raised knee aside to give space for him. He crawled upwards, making sure he grazed his body against hers sensually. When he reached up, he taunted her by giving her chaste kisses, but whenever she moved her face upward to deepen the kiss, he would go away. He continued this until Kaoru could no longer bear it and grabbed his hair and yanked his face downward for an open-mouthed kiss. Not to be defeated, he grinned and rotated his hips downward to her, their moans breaking their kiss as raw pleasure washed over them.

Kenshin continued playing with her as Kaoru moved her hands to his buttocks and gave him a squeeze, making Kenshin grind his hips harder unto her. He stopped to gather control as his lower body wanted to do more than grind her hips with their clothes on.

Bending down her neck, he nibbled on her ears, as his hands slipped under her to untie the obi. This gave her the opportunity to do what she wanted. Kaoru placed her hands on his neck. They heard a snap, then Kenshin's hair fell, enclosing around their faces. Kenshin looked at Kaoru's face in shock as Kaoru only smiled innocently and imitated the rurouni, "Ano, it fell off… de gozaru."

Kenshin's eyes flashed amber for a second before settling back again to steel blue, and grinned mischievously as he yanked her obi away, her kimono opening wide revealing her body. Kaoru gasped at his sudden movement then smiled naughtily. She tried to close her kimono with one hand as the other playfully pushed him away.

Kenshin would not budge as he grabbed the hand pushing at his chest and laid it beside her head. He laid his body against hers, feeling her half-naked body through the opening of his gi. He kissed her passionately as he pushed his tongue to taste her once more. His plan worked as he had distracted her enough for his hand to reach the hand holding her kimono. He tried to also pull it out but she wouldn't. With a chuckle, Kaoru stopped the kiss and said, "Mou, Kenshin. You're so impatient." He only growled in response, since he really wanted to see her body after all the wait.

However, Kaoru had another plan. She made a move to stand, but when Kenshin refused the idea, she assured him that she wouldn't run away. Kaoru motioned for Kenshin to just sit there and watch her. Kenshin's restraints on Battousai are wearing thin but he nevertheless did as she asked. Kissing her hand, he let her stand up, still holding onto her loosening kimono which revealed some part of her skin, making Kenshin growl for more and whimper in impatience. "Good things come to those who wait." Kaoru told Kenshin, giving him sultry gazes and caught his eyes to watch her.

Kenshin watched fascinated as his wife stripped in front of him by only showing her parts of her body one at a time. She danced sensually as she loosened her kimono more to bare the smooth and creamy skin of her legs, thighs, her shoulders, cleavage, all the while purring. She turned around swaying her hips, then looked back at Kenshin giving him another smile, still not undressing.

Kenshin could no longer bear her teases, Battousai roaring in his ears to ravish her and claim her. So he stood up and walked over to her when she turned around. He grabbed her shoulders gently as he pressed his body behind her and tasted her creamy neck. Kaoru sighed in pleasure and let Kenshin do what he wanted with her, reaching behind her to cradle his head as he continually lavished her neck. When Kaoru felt a particular good stroke of his tongue, she moaned and unknowingly yanked his hair down. Kenshin could only whimper in the slight pain, but never stopped kissing her. He just seized her hands and placed it down. While kissing every part of her neck, Kenshin roamed his hands on her front, distracting her enough to slowly ease her kimono down by sliding his hands from her shoulders down.

After undressing her, he moved his hands to her waist, hugging her from behind. Not wanting to be outdone, Kaoru moved her hands to the ties of his hakama. When Kenshin felt her hands, he surprised her by giving a soft bite on her neck, making her stop and gasp. He also moved his hands and grasped her breasts firmly. He watched her expression with fascination as she moaned in pleasure. 'I want her… now.' Kenshin stopped.

He grabbed her kimono and laid it on the table before carrying her and laying her body down gently on the spread kimono on the low table. He was about to stand when Kaoru seized him by his gi, not wanting him to go. He gently smiled at her reaction as he remembered his own reaction just awhile ago when he thought she was going to run away again. Kaoru understood, but still wanted to do it herself. So, she smiled pleadingly at Kenshin and insisted, her hands moving down to untie his hakama. Kenshin warned her, "tsk tsk tsk." She only pouted, which made him laugh. Kenshin moved to kneel on the floor near the table where she laid and also slowly undressed in front of her, only taking his gi off, but never taking his eyes off her. They both stared hungrily at each other as he did so.

Kaoru, lying on the table with nothing on but a kimono under her body, looked very delicious. Her seductive gazes as she watched him undress did not help him calm the savageness forming in him at all.

Kaoru meanwhile stared at her husband. Even just with the gi off he looked very dashing, and with his steel-blue eyes like that, he looked very seductive, his expression looking ravenous as though one round might not appease his hunger. 'Better. I don't think I'll let him go just after one round. He made me wait a long time.' Kaoru's thoughts were broken; she complained when Kenshin made a move to lie on her without taking his hakama off, but was stopped when he kissed her again.

Kenshin placed his hands and continued massaging her breasts. He moved down lower as he tentatively kissed one peak before tasting and licking it to round pebbles, his hair falling over her body, tickling her, making her squirm. He enjoyed her taste and relished in her sounds of pleasure, encouraging him for more. He went to the other breast, and this time, gave it an open-mouthed kiss, taking the whole of it and sucked hard.

Kaoru tilted her head, raised her hips and cried in delight, as she grabbed his hair pressing herself upward to his mouth. Kenshin stopped for awhile to look at his panting wife before shifting his hands to fondle with her breasts again as he licked the space between her breasts. From there, he licked downwards towards her navel but not any lower.

Kaoru whined in annoyance as he wouldn't lick her lower, where she wanted him to. When unable to tolerate the torment, she tried to get up. Kenshin immediately grabbed her thighs and opened it wide to stop her. She could only sigh in defeat. Kenshin smiled at her before looking down to her sweet petals. He growled unconsciously at the sight, his eyes flashing amber. He missed her too much. He stared hard onto her sex, taking a good look at it. She was wet and slick, he could see her clitoris underneath the curly hairs. He stuck his tongue out, bent down and started to lick and taste her insides. Kaoru raised her hips up as she shouted in feeling him taste her there. He gave another lick, "So sweet, koishii.", another lick, "and you're mine." He stopped talking as he resumed licking her flower, readying her and savoring her taste. Unable to him himself, he pushed his tongue inside her slick folds for a deeper taste.

Kaoru had to hold onto his head as he tasted every part of her. She felt like a virgin, having her first time after not experiencing that for so long. Sure she would sometimes play by herself when the thought of her husband could no longer hold her back, but Kenshin was always better than what he taught her.

Kenshin moved away to look at her pleasure-filled face before licking her petals again. He licked his way up and as he reached her clitoris, he gave it a light kiss before giving it a few licks. He heard Kaoru's moans and started sucking hard on it. Kaoru shouted as she reached her climax. Kenshin gave her clitoris one lick before moving down to lap at the juices she gave out. He lapped at her continuously, tasting her juices, and licked some more of her juices around her womanhood, readying her. He held onto her shaking thighs as he let her reach her climax. With his tongue, he spread her own wetness around her womanhood, so his eventual entry would be easy. He gave one last kiss to her clitoris before moving away and sitting on the mat as he watched his wife try to control her breath.

Kaoru was panting and looked down to see her husband staring at her lustfully. 'His eyes had turned amber,' she realized. 'Oh… I want more.' But she tried to rest for a while to regain some strength.

Kenshin judged the timing. Having known Kaoru intimately for so long, he already knew how to judge when she still could and when she could not. 'After few more minutes of rest, koishii, I'll give you what you want', he thought while seeing the expression of longing on her face. He was very hard now, but he wanted this to last. He wanted this to be long after the long wait. He just had to be patient.

Kenshin continued looking at her body, smiling in satisfaction at her. He looked down at her vagina and found it very tasty as it was a bit wet. He crept slowly to her form, looking at her from her face down. He resumed kneeling down on the floor and caressed her body. He massaged her tense muscles from her shoulders to her legs and up again. He reached up, cupped her face and gave her a slow passionate kiss as he let her still catch her breath. He caressed her face, wiping of the sweat from her pretty, pouting face. 'pouting?…oh.' He still had not taken his hakama off.

He smiled at her as he caressed her hips knowingly. Kaoru knew his plan and really waited patiently for him to continue that plan. He knelt closer to her hips so as to align his hips to hers. Never taking his eyes off her body, he slowly untangled the ties of her hakama, his heated stare from her head to thighs giving her the impression that he was going to have a long meal out of her.

When he took it off, Kaoru gasped at his large and hard manhood, protruding out, proud and very ready for her. She missed it and no amount of her playing at night would make up for it. She slowly moved her fingers towards it. She watched Kenshin for permission and he did as what she pleased. She got up and continued to caress him in her hands, moving up and down, making Kenshin groan at the sensation.

Kaoru looked up fascinated at his expressions and sounds, and at the fact that she could pleasure him that much. When his eyes closed, Kaoru also gave him the same attention he had just given her. At first, she shyly licked the tip, wondering how he would react after all this time. But when she heard Kenshin's groan and felt his penis throb, she licked him more and finally put the head into her mouth. She sucked on the head, making Kenshin harder, wanting more than ever. She moaned as she sucked, liking his smell and taste, and this was not helping Kenshin to control himself. He was about to ask her to stop when Kaoru took all of him inside her mouth, making him tense. Kaoru kept sucking and licking every part of it. She never left any part untouched.

Kenshin could feel her velvety tongue, sweet saliva and soft lips on him, tasting him and wanting all of it, making him harder and a bit painfully so. Battousai groaned as he summoned up his courage before snatching her by her nape and pulled her away. The loss of that sensation made him whimper and groan. She also whined when he didn't let her finish. He looked down, panting, at his throbbing member, slick with her saliva, arousing him more.

Although she was not successful, she was pleased to know this. "I missed you so much, Kaoru." He uttered regretfully while trying to control the raging emotions within. "Me too, but why won't you let me finish?" She pouted. He chuckled. She just looked too cute pouting like that. "Not now. I'll let you be lead later. Okay?" Still pouting, she agreed to him.

To Be Continued ...

A/N:: (Dec 2012) Hello. Sessha wa modorimashitta! This story was made almost a decade ago, but sadly sessha has not posted the rest of the chapters (I only have the hard-copy which I found a few days ago). I had to revive my old email address to get this account back! It's been a decade and my writing…well, still sucks, but I'll try to edit a few bits here & there. Wouldn't want to change it all the way, so I'll leave some parts as is…

This story had been in posted way before. However, due to its contents, decided to delete the original posting.

So sessha has posted this in . Please continue reading _**chapters 2-4** _of this story there.

(2004 Author's Notes): okay. That's the first part the way, I'd like to thank my editor Prudence-chan, the webmistress of Nosebleeds for a job well done. This is my first fic! So, please be gentle to sessha. -_-" Please review ne? ^^ Constructive criticisms are welcome.


	2. chptr 2 EDITED go to adultffnet

Wild Welcome Home

By Sessha Kenshin

Rated: M (contains adult situations..okay, to be blunt, this is a lemon!)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Ruruoni Kenshin.

Warning: This story has a few adult situations (sex)... okay, a lot of 'em. Read at your own risk. This is very very graphic! Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Chapter 2 – Sweet Torture**

After a few minutes, he readied them both. Kaoru laid down while Kenshin spread her legs wide, to make some space for him in between. She sighed, "Ohh… my husband...", as Kenshin caressed her thighs, gliding his hands up and down on smooth silky skin, relaxing her. His right hand moving under her thigh to her hips while looking at her face, he took hold of his hard penis with his free hand. He entered her very, very slowly, causing both of them to moan and groan at the touch of their flesh, his hand gripping her hips. Kaoru arched her back, groaned at the slowness and clutched her hands under her kimono. Holding his staff, he pushed the head in and when he did so, he felt her so wet, and pulled away again. Kaoru whimpered when he backed away, but before she could protest verbally he slid himself halfway, again feeling her soft but firm grasp on his penis. Right after, though, he pulled back out again.

Kaoru complained, "Kenshin!" She shouted back. He gave her one of his innocent ruruoni smile which made Kaoru scowl and raise her hips to him. This time, he just stared at her face, taking in her reaction as he let go of his hard manhood and grasped her hips firmly in place with both hands to steady her. He pulled his hips back a bit before he pushed his hips hard onto hers, his penis sticking forward plunging itself deep into her core. "AAH!" They both shouted in pleasure of being rejoined after so long. Kaoru's eyes closing, a pleased smile on her face at having him stretch her insides once again after such a long time. She moved her hands up and down her muscular arms, loving its strength and the way it held her protectively and also to encourage him to continue. "Hmmm... Kenshin…" But Kenshin did not move. His own eyelids drooping close after watching her contented expression as he stayed still so deep in her, shaking but savoring the feel of him inside her though his penis was throbbing, wanting to pound onto her.

Kaoru sensed what Kenshin was doing and also savored the feel of his hard, long, thick penis inside her. She could feel it throbbing and relished in the feel of it. But she wanted more and so she clamped her insides to let him feel she wanted more. Kenshin felt her insides grip tighter and grinded his hips on hers. He still had not moved inside her but it feels good to feel her as he grated his hips against hers. Even though not what she seeks, it still felt good to feel him inside so deep and rotating his hips only made the sensation feel better. Kaoru motioned for him to kiss her and he willingly obliged. She whispered words of both love and lust, "My dear husband… ohh... I love you… I missed you very much…".

Kenshin touched her nose with his lovingly as he also felt the same for her. "I love you too, koishii…" "Hmm! Oh please…!" "Hm? Please what, Kaoru?" "Oh… please... take me... oh." "Hmm… let's see…" He pretended to think about it for the moment, making Kaoru plead for more, "Kenshin! please! Ah..." She tried to control her breath then she whispered to his ear, "Please... I want you… I want you to…" She whispered for only him to hear while Kenshin eagerly took in her words. He chuckled and playfully slapped the side of her butt. "Why you naughty girl." His amber eyes flashing mischievously at hearing his wife tell him how she likes him to pound on her and cum inside her and even tell him how she would play with herself while he was away. "I learned from the best… oh!" Then he slid out of her again, causing both of them to cry in the loss of warmth.

But Kenshin just let the tip of his penis near her opening and looked at her lovingly. She was very beautiful and she looked very appetizing with her breasts coming up and down panting, her body sweaty and some of her hair sticking to her face. And that got him to break his control.

While holding her hips firmly in place, he thrust his hips hard and plunged himself inside. Kaoru shouted as she felt him sent himself straight deep up to the hilt. He pulled a bit of his length to push against her. He only pulls out just a tiny bit to send himself back a bit deeper. "Mmm... mmmm." He continued pushing gently deep inside her, moaning at the feel of her so deep. He then placed both his hands at the table, trapping her hips in between his arms and also her thighs so she couldn't escape as he kept on pushing. He leaned his upper body forward to watch her, his chest touching her soft breasts and nipples, his amber eyes looking straight in her sapphire eyes intently taking in all her actions. Kaoru's breathing deepened as she moaned at the fell of him. Her face held a look of pure pleasure, her eyes closed in the deep feelings, her hair sticking to her lightly sweaty face; her soft red lips opened as she gasped whenever she felt a particular good stroke, but would also moan pleadingly, wanting it to go faster.

Kenshin moaned at the feel of her insides gripping his hard shaft and at the way Kaoru would moan and move, arousing him more and making him like every reaction she showed. When Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, she noticed her husband staring at her keenly and blushed. Kaoru got shy all of a sudden after having not done this in a long time. But she loved him and missed him greatly… "harder… mmmm… Kenshin… please..." she pleaded.

But he still kept on doing her gently. He only pulled out a bit to thrust in deep gently as he deep-fucked her, not letting her feel his whole length. This was what he usually did to his wife when he teased her. He knew Kaoru liked to play hard so he only kept on gently pushing against her, savoring the way her insides would clamp hard against his penis to have more friction. Her facial expression a mixture of pleasure and pleading, Kaoru placed her hands on his buttocks as she tried to push him to go faster, but it only made Kenshin grind his hips harder against hers when he pushed inside. "Mmmm... ngh!" Kaoru whimpered desperately but eventually resigned herself to it for the moment and enjoyed the feel of him.

But when he completely pulled back out then thrust himself hard back inside deep in her where he could feel her deeper, the sudden change of pace brought Kaoru to climax and she came hard onto his penis.

Kenshin felt her cumming and so also gave her some of his semen. He felt her tighten around her tighten around his length and her cum. With absolute great self-control, he came forcefully and he gave her a few ejaculations.

She cried aloud as she splashed inside against him with her juices and more so as he also shoot her with his seeds.

Kenshin kept on moaning lightly as he let go some of his seeds unto her, grinding his hips hard onto her soft cheeks as he gave her some. Kaoru pushed herself upwards, liking the feeling of his wetness inside her. While cumming, he stopped himself before giving her everything he got. So he controlled himself again this time to stop his ejaculation halfway although it took a lot of effort on his part. Just when she was about to finish her climax, gritting his teeth, Kenshin pushed her hips from his & pulled back out, semi-hard and sat away on the mat away from her.

She wailed in anger as Kenshin had cum but didn't let her cum completely. Her climax felt incomplete since he pulled away while her orgasm was in the middle. Even if she did cum, she still wanted to finish ON him.

Kenshin only laughed at her protests before going back to kneel before her. He looked down at her face, and wiped the sweat off her and himself, trying to appease her a little. Then his gaze went down to her womanhood and drooled at the sight. She was a lot wetter than before. If she was wet before, she was soaking now, having her climax the 2nd time with him giving her a bit of his semen. He hooked his arms under her knees, raising it up and opened her legs wide. He kept on staring down there, his breathing deep and eyes held fiery amber gaze looking at it hungrily and drooling at the sight, making Kaoru flush from embarrassment even after what they've done.

He was about to go down to taste her, his tongue stuck out to taste her… Then he saw her cum oozing out of her opening. He wanted to feel her instead so he placed her feet on the edge of the table, legs still open wide. Then he grasped his hardened member and glided its tip to the cum that oozed out to push it back inside. Kaoru gasped at the sensation and at the feel of his tip going inside her opening, her hands again clutched at her kimono under her, her eyes closing, arching her body up to his. Some cum still oozed out of her and that gave him an excuse to slide his tip again inside.

When he could no longer bear the want, he looked at Kaoru if she was ready and found her staring expectantly at him. Without warning, he again sent himself inside her which made both of them cry in pleasure. Kenshin stayed still deep inside her, shaking in pure ecstasy. He was once again deep in her but this was very pleasing as he felt that Kaoru was very, very wet from their orgasms just a while before.

He gave her an experimental push. He heard a soft squelching sound from deep inside and even felt it. "Aaahhh… mmm…" Their juices inside her overflowed to her opening and their inner thighs. He wanted to feel more of her juices and especially the feel of her so he pulled away to look for a moment. He pulled his manhood back out and marveled at the sight. The tip of his penis was just touching her petals. His whole length was very sticky and wet, including his balls and her vagina and inner thighs were wet. A trail of creamy white sticky cum was sticking from the head of his manhood to her opening.

Kaoru, seeing Kenshin staring at her, also looked and gasped at the sight. She felt wonderful being loved like this after so long. Possessive amber eyes turned to his wife lovingly and lustfully, wanting more. He pushed back inside to hear that sweet sound and feel her again. Eyes closed from pleasure, he gave her a couple more of shoves, feeling her up and eliciting moans from her. He rocked into her about 5 times more, groaning from the heat, only to push out to look at the trail of cum thicker than awhile ago. He plunged himself inside again and again to pull out shortly afterwards. He felt her up with his manhood again and again, each time widening her legs more for him to have more access. He did this for a couple of times, making both of them moan and groan in pleasure.

Kenshin whispering words of love to her, "Koishii, you don't know how much sessha missed you." Kaoru would moan in response and Kenshin would also tell her, "Hmm? You like that?", as he slaps his hips harshly unto her soft cheeks, ravaging her thoroughly..and she would nod and smile at him sexily through eyes in heat.

2012 A/N: More chapters incoming soon..Still need to edit chapter 3 and re-type chapters 4 onwards using the hard-copy I have..Please be patient, constructive criticisms are welcome. m(_._)m

This story had been in posted way before. However, due to its contents, decided to delete the original posting.

So sessha has posted this in . Please continue reading _**chapters 3-4** _of this story there.


End file.
